Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte
The Prussian Air Force (Preußische Luftstreitkräfte) is the newest arm of the Landeswehr. Formed on 13 January 2008 , the Luftstreitkräfte, has taken a significant role in Prussian military history ever since, playing a large part in all wars fought by Prussia. It has responisbility for all air warfare and missile units in Prussia. Command is vested in the Inspekteur der Preußische Luftstreitkräfte (Inspector of the Prussian Air Force), who heads the Air Force Command in the War Ministry. The first military aircraft to be acquired by Prussia entered service in 2008 were left over from the withdrawal of the former Russian Baltic Fleet. The Luftstreitkräfte operates 50 front line aircraft, plus transport aircraft, and training aircraft. The Luftstreitkräfte will also be responsible for Prussia's future strategic nuclear forces. All aircraft are based in Prussia. Inspekteur der Preußische Luftstreitkräfte * Inspekteur der Preußische Luftstreitkräfte: Generalleutnant Gustav von Kleist zu Nollendorf * Kommando Luftstreitkräfte Mission The Luftstreitkräfte's mission is to support the objectives of the Republic, which are to "provide the capabilities needed: to ensure the security and defence of Bexar, including against terrorism; to support the Government’s foreign policy objectives particularly in promoting national interests." The Luftstreitkräfte's own mission statement reads as thus: “ ... to provide An agile, adaptable and capable Air Force that, person for person, is second to none, and that makes a decisive air power contribution in support of the Prussian Defence Mission. ” The above statement goes hand in hand with the General Staff's definition of air power, the concept that guides the Luftstreitkräfte's strategy. Air Power is defined as: "The ability to project military force in air by or from a platform operating above the surface of the earth. Air platforms are defined as any aircraft, helicopter or unmanned vehicle." Structure The professional head of the Luftstreitkräfte is the Inspekteur der Preußische Luftstreitkräfte (Inspector of the Prussian Air Force). The Inspector heads the Kommando Luftstreitkräfte (Air Force Command), which consists of the commanding officers of the various Air Force Branches: *Inspector of the Air Force - Generalleutnant Gustav von Kleist zu Nollendorf *Chief of the Air Operations Staff *Chief of Security Forces *Chief of Air Support Command *The Surgeon General of the Air Force Wings The Wing (Geschwader) is the main subdivision of the Luftstreitkräfte; these are responsible for certain types of operation or for operations in limited geographical areas. A Wing consistes of a Wing Staff (Geschwaderstab) and two groups, the Support Group (Unterstützungsgruppe) and the Operational Group (Einsatzgruppe). The Support Group consists of: *Staff Squadron (Stabsstaffel) *Medical Squadron (Sanitätsstaffel) *Security Squadron (Sicherungsstaffel) *Supply Squadron (Versorgungsstaffel) The Operational Group consists of 1-4+ Squadrons (Fighter, Bomber, Missile, etc.). Six Wings exist at this time: *Luftgeschwader 1: controls second line administrative and support facilities *Ausbildungszentrum der Luftstreitkräfte: controls all environmental training facilities *Kampfgeschwader 3: responsible for the defence of Prussian airspace. *Kampfgeschwader 4: is the Air Forces offensive air wing. *Flugkörpergeschwader 5: responsible for the operation of Prussia's strategic nuclear and tactical missile systems. *Lufttransportkommando (Air Transport Command): reserve unit that in wartime consists of the entire civil air fleet. Order of Battle *'Kommando Luftstreitkräfte:' - Königsberg **'Luftgeschwader 1:' - Luftstützpunkt Wittenberg ***Führungssysteme-Regiment der Luftstreitkräfte (Air Force Command & Control Regiment) ***Flugzeugwartungszentrum (Aircraft Maintenance Centre) ***Verwaltungszentrum der Luftstreitkräfte (Air Force Administration Centre) **'Ausbildungszentrum der Luftstreitkräfte (Air Force Training Centre):' - Luftstützpunkt Wittenberg ***Grundausbildungsstaffel (Basic Flying Training Squadron) ***Fortbildungsstaffel (Advanced Flying Training Squadron) ***Bodensausbildungssstaffel (Ground Training Squadron) ***Technische Ausbildungsstaffel (Technical Training Squadron) ***Flugmedizinisches Institut (Institute of Aviation Medicine) **'Kampfgeschwader 3:' - Luftstützpunkt Proveren ***Geschwaderstab 3 ***Jagdstaffel 31 - 12 PASA Su-50 Adler ***Jagdstaffel 32 - 12 PASA Su-50 Adler ***Jagdstaffel 33 - 12 PASA Su-50 Adler ***Jagdstaffel 34 - 12 PASA Su-50 Adler **'Kampfgeschwader 4:' - Luftstützpunkt Insterburg ***Geschwaderstab 4 ***Bombenstaffel 41 - 4 Tupolev Tu-160 ***Bombenstaffel 42 - 12 Su-24 **'Flugkörpergeschwader 5:' - Luftstützpunkt Taipau ***Geschwaderstab 5 ***Flugkörperstaffel 51 - PASA MFK103 Greif GLCM ***Flugkörperstaffel 52 - PASA A12 Thor **'Lufttransportkommando:' - Luftstützpunkt Powunden ***Luftmontagezentrum (Air Mounting Centre) Links * Freistaat Preussen * Preußische Landeswehr Category:Military Forces Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia